


Conlang Dialogue: Defiance, Episode 212

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Defiance (Syfy) [24]
Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: Castithan, Conlang, Irathient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24492202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 212 of Syfy'sDefiance. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 212 ofDefiance.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: Defiance (Syfy) [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753600





	Conlang Dialogue: Defiance, Episode 212

STAHMA (CASTITHAN)  
cock

TRANSLATION  
 _huch'_

DATAK (CASTITHAN)  
Get out! Get the three-hells out!

TRANSLATION  
 _Shulu! Dunya bezura nggo shulu!_

GAAILVU (IRATHIENT)  
shaman

TRANSLATION  
 _zluze_

CALLAH (IRATHIENT)  
shaman

TRANSLATION  
 _zluze_

DATAK (CASTITHAN)  
penis

TRANSLATION  
 _huch'_

NOLAN (IRATHIENT)  
punishment stick

TRANSLATION  
 _ekizu_

DATAK (CASTITHAN)  
knitting

TRANSLATION  
 _bikalo_

STAHMA (CASTITHAN)  
Shut your mouth.

TRANSLATION  
 _Gwolo oba modulu._

PILAR (CASTITHAN)  
Votan religious sanctuary

TRANSLATION  
 _thekshwano_

STAHMA (CASTITHAN)  
great shaming

TRANSLATION  
 _veonuvanáwo_

STAHMA (CASTITHAN)  
To protect my liro from shame, I willingly accept the consequences of my sin. I draw strength knowing my ancestors will greet me with open arms in the next world. Rayetso, grant me this passage into eternal bliss.

TRANSLATION  
 _Nevitso lira do veónuvane no zahu ksa, nuvivano alunawa do huno nggo shinggisa. Faska re zheri gyenda me dare vanga nggo fanggisando hinjilu ksa tegisula. Rayetso, oninje laidizhiwa me jemya oba ksa shinevilu._

LEV (IRATHIENT)  
Paradise

TRANSLATION  
 _vulaishe_

GIÉMO (CASTITHAN)  
Like stealing sugar-bread from children.

TRANSLATION  
 _Ron' luvanja'ks' liva no guvo._

DATAK (CASTITHAN)  
ale

TRANSLATION  
 _konilo_

DATAK (CASTITHAN)  
corn nuts

TRANSLATION  
 _kono derino_


End file.
